


various untitled Morgan/Reid drabbles

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of drabbles I've written in my friend's tumblr ask boxes (and submits) for various memes or birthdays. mostly FRC, but there are some that are FRM/FRAO. if a set contains anything higher than FRT or needs trigger warnings, it will be listed in a note before the chapter.</p><p>ch 1: heart, coming out, secret<br/>ch 2: honey moon, fluffy<br/>ch 3: rejection, first time, undoing, and mpreg<br/>ch 4: "why can't we," Clooney + vet, first time kiss<br/>ch 5: scars, sex pollen (consent issues), mpreg + cystic fibrosis, 4x18 AU + character death<br/>ch 6: shatter, blanket, paperwork, lemonade, waking up with Clooney, long-term illness, break my heart meme (drugs,character death, dissociation), smut meme (riding, tease, exhibition), an untitled smutty drabble from my fic tumblr<br/>ch 7: icecream, blanks, wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. valentine's day drabbles

**Prompt:** heart  
 **For:** heinsbergen  
 **Rating:** FRC  
 **Tag to:** 4x12 (Soul Mates) and 4x24 (Amplification)

Four months ago, he'd sat in an interrogation room and told an unsub that he'd never been in love with another man before. Four months ago, it had been true.

Sure, Derek had been sleeping with Reid for almost two and a half months at that point, but he wasn't in love, not then, not ever. Thankfully, Reid didn't hear that part of the interrogation...or if he did, he'd never brought it up or appeared to hold it against him.

Even now, he's not sure when it snuck up on him, but as Reid apologizes to him from behind the thick glass door, he realizes the only way his heart could ache this much is if he'd given a piece of it away.

*****

**Prompt:** coming out to Morgan's family  
 **For:** amy494walker  
 **Rating:** FRC

Their trip to Chicago had gone well; the reactions of Morgan’s family had been favorable and that made Spencer happy because he knew from his previous visit just how close and loving their family was.

Fran fussed about how skinny he was and told him far more stories from Morgan’s childhood than Morgan deemed necessary. Desiree told him all the important tidbits - the dates of the family’s various birthdays and anniversaries, how to answer Fran’s questions about when she’d be getting grandbabies, and which spots on Morgan were the most ticklish. Sarah pulled Spencer aside to tell him that because she had given him hints that Morgan was head over heels for him, that she would feel responsible if her little brother got hurt. It was vague and implied, but Spencer was sure there was a well-meaning threat hiding between her words.

Just from the slow, tender way Morgan kisses him once they’re alone, it’s obvious that he’s utterly relieved and Spencer can’t believe just how lucky they are.

*****

**Prompt:** secret  
 **For:** justjasper  
 **Rating:** FRC/PG

One of his first thoughts when they started dating was that he should probably tell Reid about a few things. And he did, all except one. It was something Derek was ashamed of, something he knew he should have stopped doing years ago. Derek knew Reid would be even more unhappy if he didn't just come clean, but took him a bit to get up the nerve.

So he made a nice dinner, put on his nicest clothes, and tried to calm himself down. Reid raised his eyebrows at the dinner, but sat down to eat anyway.

When he slid the pack of cigarettes across the table, Reid stayed silent, but expectant.

"I've quit. Mostly. Just some times after bad cases..." He looked down, scrubbing at his face.

"Studies have shown that being around people who want you to quit makes it more likely that you will. Besides, sex is healthier stress reliever than smoking."

When Derek looked up, his lover was smirking and then he couldn't keep a straight face either.


	2. feb/march birthdays

**Prompt:** honeymoon  
 **For:** maributerfly  
 **Rating:** FRC/PG  
 **Word count:** 244

Maybe New York wasn't as glamorous as France, but it worked for them. Derek had been teasing him for years now for not visiting when it was so close, leading Spencer to initially believe Derek was kidding when he brought up the possibility. Now that they had arrived, it was obviously the best choice they could have made. Oh sure, a week at The Lowell cost more than a month’s pay, but being in a hotel room that looked nothing like any of the hotels they regularly stayed in was worth it. The view from the balcony wasn’t bad either and being a block away from Central Park didn’t hurt.

“Well pretty boy, what should we do next?” Derek asked as they lounged in their suite’s extra large bathtub.

Derek’s chest was warm against Spencer’s back, making him feel lazy. “Doesn’t really matter as long as it’s with you,” he replied, earning him a soft kiss just below his ear.

“Mmm...all mine,” Derek stated, his face still lost somewhere in Spencer’s hair. Every time Derek exhaled, it tickled a bit, but he didn’t mind.

“Yes, all yours, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Derek grinned, his face still buried in his hair. “Well, you’d better look forward to spending forever with me because that’s how long I’m keeping you. I promise.”

He looked down at their matching wedding bands and sighed, content in the knowledge that Derek always kept his promises.

*****

 **Prompt:** fluffy  
 **For:** stonegrounds  
 **Tag to:** 7x16 (A Family Affair)  
 **Rating:** FRC  
 **Word count:** 274

Five hours. Five hours with a four year old and for at least three of those hours, Henry would be asleep. Spencer thought this seemed reasonable and thankfully, Henry only threw one tantrum at bath time and Spencer easily redirected him with a promise of watching The Wiggles once he was clean.

Morgan came over just after Henry's bedtime to keep him company. After checking to make sure Henry was still sound asleep, Spencer turned to see Morgan leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a grin spread wide across his face.

"What?"

"I'm just...imagining it. I mean, you as a dad."

"Is it really _that_ funny?"

Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer. "No baby, you know I love thinking of you as a dad. You'll be great at it."

He was glad for Morgan's embrace; it helped make him feel less insecure. "But what about the Reid effect?"

"I think Jack and Henry and Clooney prove that there are plenty exceptions to the rule, if it's even a rule at this point."

Spencer sighed. “But they’re just used to me.”

“Pretty boy, our kid will be ‘used to’ you too. You need to stop worrying and use that energy to help me work on the adoption papers instead.”

“I _am_ better at paperwork than you,” he teased.

Morgan chuckled. “Damn right you are. Now get your ass back over to the couch; I just wanna make out like teenagers before I have to sneak out the back window or something.”

“That sounds acceptable,” he said with a grin, tugging Morgan in the direction of the living room.


	3. askbox fic 3-27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this set contains a drabble rated FRAO.
> 
> another drabble in this set deals with mpreg and abortion.

**prompt:** rejection  
 **for:** dorito-falls  
 **rating:** FRC  
 **wc:** 92

Reid had known it was just a long shot, but Morgan's rejection still stung. "You know I'll still treat you the same," he had said, but Reid knew it wouldn't be the same because he'd been through this before. Even though he knew there were other reasons, Ethan had left their shared apartment (and the FBI) less than a week after Reid had shared his feelings. But he still had hope - Ethan had hooked up with him later; maybe Morgan would too, after the shock wore off.

***

 **prompt:** first time  
 **for:** amy494walker  
 **rating:** FRC  
 **wc:** 85

"May I touch you?" Reid tentatively asked. Despite Morgan's touchy-feely public persona, things were different in the bedroom. Morgan nodded and Reid cupped his jaw. "May I kiss you?" he asked and Morgan's "please" was so quiet he almost missed it. Reid kissed him, sweet and tender, hoping to convey his feelings. He knew their relationship was Morgan's first consensual experience with a man and he treasured the trust that Morgan placed in him. He'd make sure it wasn't unfounded.

***

 **prompt:** undoing  
 **for:** heinsbergen  
 **rating:** FRAO  
 **wc:** 89

"Oh fuck, you're going to be my undoing," Morgan moaned, as Reid's tongue licked his tight pucker. He could feel a slight smirk between his cheeks, but he didn't mind as long as Reid kept doing what he did best - taking Morgan apart piece by piece. When Reid's tongue finally slipped inside, Morgan was close and said as much. Reid pulled back. "Hump the bed if you want, but I'm not going to touch your cock," he said before going back to work.

***

 **prompt:** mpreg  
 **for:** justjasper  
 **rating:** FRT  
 **wc:** 151  
 **warning:** abortion

The pregnancy wasn't planned, but that didn't mean it was unwanted, at least on Morgan's part. But he knew, he knew Reid didn't want it, didn't want biological children.

He could see it in his eyes when Reid told him. So he makes it easy; he asks if Reid wants an abortion. When Reid says yes, he tries not to be upset. It's Reid's body and his choice. Still, it's hard to let go of something he wants.

But he has his priorities straight - he wants Reid on his meds and sane over a child that would risk his lover's health and more than that, he doesn't want Reid guilted into doing something he doesn't want. Ever. No matter how much it hurts in the moment.

So it's okay, it's going to be okay.

Just not today.


	4. 3rd shift fics

**Prompt:** Morgan/Reid - "why can't we?"  
 **For:** heinsbergen  
 **Rating:** FRC/PG  
 **Word Count:** 230

Reid tries to kiss him, but Morgan turns his head away from Reid's and grasps his shoulders like he might not take no for an answer.

"Don't you want to?"

"What? Kiss?" Reid nods. "We can't. You know that," Morgan responds.

Reid steps back and sits on the edge of the hotel bed. "No actually, I don't. Why can't we?"

"Because there's rules. Because the team already has boundary issues. Because we're on a fucking case. Because I..." he chokes on the sentence.

Reid waits, not sure if Morgan will actually finish that sentence.

Finally it comes out as a whisper, "I'm not ready Reid."

"Okay," he says, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"We could...could cuddle?" Morgan asks in a voice so unsure, Reid worries that Morgan's pushing himself too far.

He nods and climbs into bed, holding the sheets up next to him in invitation.Morgan seems frozen for a second before he gets in next to Reid, turning him on his side so that Morgan can pull him close and wrap his arm around him.

Morgan's breath is warm on his shoulder and ear and he almost misses the "thank you" just before Morgan drifts off, leaving Reid to wonder if he's got unrealistic expectations about where this thing might be going.

***

 **Prompt:** Morgan/Reid - taking Clooney to vet  
 **For:** sam-maddy  
 **Rating:** FRC  
 **Word Count:** 117

Clooney is far enough behind on his vaccines that it's embarrassing to Morgan. He didn't mean for it to happen - a case came up, he came back with a sprained ankle and then he forgot until Reid asked if they should board him during their trip to Vegas.

For some reason, he thought it was a good idea to bring Reid along. Really, he thought the Reid effect was moot, but apparently it still applied to large groups of animals. The whole office became as wild as a zoo until Morgan made Reid go wait in the car.

Besides that, the appointment went well, Clooney behaved, and Morgan felt less stressed about their trip.

***

 **Prompt:** Morgan/Reid - first time kiss  
 **For:** anon  
 **Rating:** FRC  
 **Word Count:** 465

It wasn't a regular thing, but occasionally after a bad case, Morgan would wordlessly bring Reid to his house and they'd watch a movie. Reid didn't mind; being alone on those night was usually the last thing he wanted too.

So after a case in Maine with eight dead kids, blue and bloated in the snow, it feels natural to wind up on Morgan's couch, watching Robin Hood: Men in Tights. As the movie ends, Morgan looks towards the bay window, frowning slightly.

"What?" Reid asks.

"It's snowing even worse than before. The roads were already pretty slick when we got here." Morgan's jaw clenches. "I'm sorry...I should have taken you home."

"No, it's fine Morgan," Reid reassures. "It's not like I've never stayed in your guest room. Since I'm staying, do you wanna watch another movie?" he asks.

Morgan looks like he's about to say something else, but he just nods and tells Reid to pick the next movie. When Morgan throws his arm around Reid's shoulder, Reid just leans into the contact. They stay that way for a long time, even after the movie ends and the tv screen is blank.

“Don’t wanna move,” Reid murmurs.

He feels Morgan’s chest rumble as he makes a nonsensical noise of agreement and Reid snuggles in closer. It’s warm and dark and he tells himself he really shouldn’t be doing this, given how he feels about Morgan, but it’s just too damn comfortable. When he finally glances up, Morgan brushes the hair from his face.

“Pretty boy, I...” There’s a silence and Morgan’s eyes seem to be searching his face for something.

“Yes?” Reid asks expectantly.

“I want to kiss you now, okay?”

“Very okay,” he says, sitting up a bit.

Morgan’s hand strokes the back of Reid’s neck before he leans in and lightly brushes his lips against Reid’s. It tickles a bit and he wants more, but he’s determined to let Morgan set the pace. When he feels Morgan’s tongue lick at the seam of his mouth, he opens up, letting him in and then it finally feels like a real kiss. It’s amazing how many things can be communicated through a kiss, he thinks. Because behind this kiss, he can sense lust and fear and longing all at once and it’s overwhelming to think he inspires such a mixed set of emotions.

Reid is so lost in the pleasure of the kiss that it’s a bit of a shock when Morgan pulls back. Morgan’s smile is happy, but his eyes are worried.

“Don’t worry, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Reid states and he knows it’s the right answer when Morgan responds with a light kiss.


	5. break my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this set includes a drabble with references to sexual abuse and self injury, another deals with consent issues, and another contains character death

**scars**  
 **warning:** self injury, sexual abuse  
 **rating:** FRM  
 **WC:** 91

The thin, straight scars that line Morgan's hips and thighs tell a story. The story of his abuse, laid out in such a physical fashion, is not one easy to think about and even with it out there, plain and bare for Reid to see, he assumes it's not an easy one to tell either. What will horrify Reid for days to come goes beyond just the abuse and its effects - it's the thought that Buford could see the cuts and feel them scaring over as he continued his abuse.

*****

 **for:** shelby  
 **warning:** while most sex pollen fic is inherently dub con, I'd label this one as closer to non-graphic non-con  
 **rating:** FRM  
 **WC:** 292

*****

They were going to be quarantined for the next 48 hours to let the chemical run its course, the man said over the intercom as Derek rushed into an empty office, quickly locking the door and using the last of his energy to move a file cabinet in front of it. Relieved that he was safe from doing anything he’d regret, he let himself collapse with exhaustion.

“Morgan?”

Derek startled violently at the realization that he wasn’t alone and that realization was made far worse by the fact that he was trapped in a room with Reid. They’d only broken up less than a month ago and he was still struggling to deal with that while still working with his former lover.

“No, no, no,” Derek whispered, pulling ineffectively at the cabinet as everything started to get hot and hazy. “This is…you have to help me get out man…I can’t be here, gotta be alone…”

Reid crawled out from behind the desk, half nude and panting. “I think I’m too far gone. Oh god, I’m going to…I don’t have much control left. I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me.”

Derek knew he was losing his own control too, given how quickly he’d stripped down. It won’t matter that they’re both drugged, at least not for him. The knowledge of what was coming had him swallowing down the bile rising in the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry too.”

***

The first 40 hours are a blur of skin and saliva and cum.

The last 8 are a slow crawl of humiliation and shame and guilt.

As Morgan was scrubbed down in a decontamination tent, he couldn’t imagine ever seeing Reid again without feeling the urge to puke.

*****

 **for:** anon  
 **prompt:** Morgan and Reid were happy and scared about the close call with their baby. But they were right to be scared. She has cystic fibrosis.  
 **rating:** FRT  
 **WC:** 305

*****

They were extremely stressed when Morgan started having contractions at 35 weeks, but thankfully, they'd made it to the hospital in time for an emergency C-section rather than a much more risky natural birth. It took their precious baby girl a few heart-stopping moments to cry out. Although she was immediately put into a ventilator and taken out of the room for testing, she looked healthy and Spencer felt they'd been extremely lucky.

Morgan was still recuperating from the anesthesia when their obstetrician asked if she could speak to Spencer in the hallway.

“How's Sam doing?”

“Unfortunately her lungs are underdeveloped. I know we discussed the fact that this is typical in babies born before thirty-seven weeks, but it's more problematic in her case. Dr. Reid, do you or your husband have a family history of cystic fibrosis?”

Spencer's mind raced; he'd read up on multiple genetic conditions early in Morgan's pregnancy and CF was one of them. It was supposed to calm his nerves about schizophrenia, but now it just made him all the more jittery.

“Not that we knew of. How bad is it?”

“We don't know yet. She's clearly having difficulty breathing, but we're unsure how much of it is CF and how much is her underdeveloped lungs. Still, it doesn't look good. Premature birth and cystic fibrosis can affect similar organs and even a milder case of cystic fibrosis could keep her from catching up to her peers as quickly as a typical preemie. Between the premature birth and CF, a simple infection within the next month could potentially be deadly.”

The obstetrician's pager went off and her face contorted with panic. Spencer knew she was going to rush off before she even excused herself; he just hoped it wasn't his daughter who she was rushing to.

*****

 **for:** jasper  
 **prompt:** During Omnivore, when the Reaper tackles Morgan he doesn't knock him out, so he is awake like he wants. Reid is one of the first on scene, but he's too late.  
 **warning:** character death  
 **rating:** FRT  
 **WC:** 314

*****

There's glass and rocks digging into anywhere his body touches the ground and a man is on top of him. Morgan instinctively struggles against the weight, causing Foyet to lean forward and stab him in the gut.

“It's time to die Derek,” Foyet taunts, stabbing him higher.

He can feel his lung deflate as he struggles to breathe. As much as he tries to be brave, Morgan can't seem to hold on to anything; his blood is pouring out, his air is escaping, so it can't be that surprising that he keep his calm as well.

“When I know where to cut to keep someone alive, what does that tell you about what I know when I want someone to die?”

For some reason, he tries to reply “bastard,” but it comes out as an unintelligible gurgle. Foyet laughs and stabs down near his groin, twisting the blade.

“Maybe I should just slit your thigh, let you bleed out. I don't know, sounds too merciful for someone like me, don't you think?”

Morgan opens his eyes - gotta stay conscious - and he must be hallucinating because Reid is standing behind Foyet, his gun pressed to the back of Foyet's head.

“Drop the knife and stand up. You're under arrest for so many fucking things I can't even list them all.”

Shuffling noises, must be standing and cuffs click. A sick thud, Reid's gasp, so headbutted? Curiosity makes Morgan open his eyes again, just in time to see a dazed Reid shoot...someone. Something. A monster.

Hands, warmth. Eyes open. When did he shut them?

Mouth moving, anxious noises. But calm now, so not him.

Red stains, pressure. Wavy hair, cheek, soft. Love.

Wheezing. Oh, that's him. High pitched squealing? Hurts, head, body. Shadows, noises, the ocean.

Gurgle, copper, slick, choke. Blood.

Soft, warm, sad. Reid.

Love, love, love.

Sorry.


	6. angst + smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 words or less meme: shatter, blanket, paperwork, lemonade  
> general prompts: waking up with Clooney, long-term illness  
> break my heart meme: drugs/character death, dissociation  
> smut meme: riding, tease, exhibition  
> an untitled smutty drabble from my fic tumblr

**50 words or less meme:**

*****

_shatter_

Coming home early to find Ethan smirking in his bed and Reid in the shower broke him. Morgan left his own house without a word, but he knew there'd never be a way to put the pieces back together again. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

***

_blanket (coda to Cold Inside My Skin)_

The heating blanket he used to sleep with had a pear-shaped coffee stain in one corner. The idea that he could sleep without it changed when the power went out on a case. After all, why would he need a safety blanket when he could be wrapped in Morgan's arms?

***

_paperwork_

For Morgan, it was daunting, but like most paperwork they did on a regular basis, Reid seemed to be flying through it. That is, until Morgan saw the anxiety in his posture and stopped him. The adoption papers could wait a little while longer; his husband's anxiety could not.

***

_lemonade_

Reid knew it wasn't polite to stare at your best friend's throat as he drank your homemade lemonade, but he couldn't stop. His attraction to Morgan had only grown and while Morgan never called him on it, he never acted on it either; Reid accepted it as an answer for the question he wouldn't ask.

*****

**general call for prompts:**

*****

_anonymous asked: M/R, waking up with Clooney in the middle_

***

Something wasn’t quite right, Spencer realized groggily. Not bad, per say, just not quite the same as usual. Well, no, that wasn’t quite true - Morgans breath was particularly bad this morning. When he tried to move, he found he couldn’t and instead of Morgan’s soft skin, he found the weight on top of his arm was…furry.

Spencer managed to open his eyes long enough to see Clooney staring right back at him; the dog’s tail started slapping against the mattress somewhere down near his knees. Thankfully, he’d long since gotten over his nervousness around dogs, but that didn’t mean he wanted to wake up this way.

“Derek,” he moaned. “Your dog is cutting off the circulation to my hand.”

“No, sleeping,” Morgan muttered.

Clooney wiggled excitedly, now that both his owners were “awake.”

“Clooney, DOWN,” Spencer commanded, pointing towards the floor.

Clooney barked.

“Remember when you were a well-trained puppy? Because it may have slipped your memory, but it hasn’t slipped mine,” Spencer said.

Finally, Clooney wiggled enough that Spencer was able to get his hand out from underneath the dog, although it was borderline painful having all the blood rush back in.

“I’m hiding the t-r-e-a-t-s from you and your daddy when I get up,” Spencer said.

Clooney tilted his head to one side and whined.

“Alright, maybe I won’t, but you better let me go back to sleep.”

Clooney settled back down and Spencer did, miraculously, fall back asleep.

*****

_justjasper asked: morgan/reid, long-term illness_

***

As Derek awoke next to the man he’d been with for over 30 years, he wondered what kind of day they’d have. Lately, Spencer had been more easily confused and quick to pick a fight about it. At least he’d finally allowed Derek to take over all the cooking, even if he couldn’t remember the kitchen fire that proceeded the change in their daily routines. Still, his implusivity was up and Derek was hoping that the new medications the doctors had prescribed would have an effect before his husband walked out into the road without checking for cars.

Maybe today would be a good day and Spencer would remember that the sun shining at 11 o’clock meant it was day and not night. Or maybe he would take his meds without screaming that he’d already taken them. Or maybe he’d retell a story about their grandbabies using their actual names instead of the ones he made up to fill the space.

Or maybe…

Maybe it would be none of those things. Maybe today would just be managable, survivable.

They’d had a full life, Derek knew that, but he couldn’t help but think that Alzheimer’s Disease had to be complete and utter hell for a man who used to remember everything.

*****

**break my heart meme:**

*****

_warnings: drugs, character death_

It wasn't even an unexpected scene - Reid slumped on the couch, a belt around his arm and a needle on the table - but the bluish tint of his lips alerted Derek to the fact that something was definitely off. Derek wasn't convinced of his lover's death by the cold skin or the lack of a pulse; he punched the first EMT who said Reid had been dead for hours.

***

_warning: dissociation_

Everything in the hospital feels thin and far away like there's nothing to grasp onto. People come to see Spencer and they seem to know him, but he's sure he's never laid eyes on them before. One man in particular visits a lot; his name refuses to stick but the goatee does. Sometimes he dreams of the man with the goatee, a child in his arms, smiling back at Spencer. He wonders constantly about whether or not the man is even real or one of his many delusions. Who would ever have a child with him?

*****

**smut meme:**

*****

_riding_

"Fuck, you always feel so big when I'm riding you," Reid breathed in Morgan's ear, nibbling on the tender flesh.

"Stop teasing me." Morgan thrust his hips up, hoping to emphasize his point, but Reid just laughed lightly.

"I know you like it better this way."

Reid ground down, the barest of sensation, but enough to elicit a groan out of Morgan. Morgan didn't know it yet, but Reid had already decided to hold out as long as humanly possible; he was only getting started.

***

_tease_

"Stop that, you know what that does to me," Reid complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgan replied.

"You are purposefully walking around naked in the hopes of your perfect ass tempting me into doing something I don't have time for."

As Reid firmly grasped his ass anyway, Morgan smiled. "I'm sure the conference can wait an extra 15 minutes for you."

Licking into Morgan's ass a few minutes later, Reid knew Morgan was right, even if it did make him 20 minutes late.

***

_exhibition_

Morgan spreads out on the bed, stroking his thighs. His legs fall open as his hands move higher, barely brushing his cock with his knuckles. Quickly applying some lube, he grasps his cock loosely, teasing himself even more before finally buckling down and going to town. When Morgan reaches down to press behind his balls, his hips buck up into the next downward thrust. He finishes soon after, panting hard.

"Mmm...I love when you do that for me," Reid says, joining him in bed.

*****

**random untitled smut from my fic tumblr**

*****

Derek knew he'd wanted something like this for a long time, but he didn't realize just how erotic it would be to have Spencer standing over him, fully dressed in a suit, while he was on his knees, only wearing an old pair of jeans with his hands tied behind his back. Spencer tenderly stroked his jaw and Derek felt safe, knowing how serious Spencer was about consent.

"How much do you want my cock?"

Before he could answer, Spencer's thumb slipped between Derek's lips and Derek sucked eagerly and skillfully, trying his hardest to convey just how badly he wanted it. A light, blissful noise escaped from Spencer's mouth in response to his minstrations and Derek's jeans felt even tighter than before.

"Good boy," Spencer praised, removing his thumb so he could work on unbuttoning his jacket and unzipping his pants. He moved closer before letting his pants drop and pushing his boxers down along with them.

The sight of Spencer's cock jutting out from beneath his button up, half hard with a bead of precum glistening on the end, had Derek licking his lips and opening his mouth wide. Spencer held his cock and pressed it to Derek's flat tongue, looking down expectantly.

Derek sucks gently on the head before opening his mouth further, hoping Spencer will get the idea, and thankfully, he does, grasping the back of Derek's head, thrusting slowly into his willing mouth.

His thrusts get faster and harder, but Derek doesn't mind; hell, he's more turned on than he'd previously believed possible. A groan comes deep from within Spencer's throat and it's harder for Derek to ignore his own erection, straining against his jeans.

"That's right, you can take it, I knew you could," Spencer breathed. "Close now, so close."

When Spencer got close, he pulled out, quickly jerking himself and finishing on Derek's bare chest. He dropped to his knees, yet again stroking Derek's jaw with what feels like awe.

"You're so good for me, always knowing what I want," Spencer said before kissing him deeply. "So good."


	7. random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 m/r drabbles from 2 different calls for prompts on my tumblr
> 
> 2nd one references sexual abuse

**justjasper - morgan/reid - icecream headache**

***

Babysitting Henry is always a joy for them, even though they’re both unsure whether or not they want kids.

"Don’t eat that ice cream too fast," Morgan warns, but he knows it’s probably too late.

Sure enough, just moments later, Henry is holding his head and whining.

"Hey, hey," Reid says, getting the little boy’s attention. "Did you see the new lights Uncle Derek put in?"

"They’re real pretty," Henry says when he looks up, curiously studying them and thankfully, it’s just long enough to help. "My head feels better Unc’ Spence. Are the new lights magic?"

Reid just smiles and asks if he wants to watch a movie; unsurprisingly, he does.

*****

**emotionalfriend - morgan/reid - filling in the blanks**

***

Spencer once put his hand on the back of Derek’s head during a spectacular blowjob and never made that mistake again.

It’s always been this way between them. Derek never disclosed the abuse he suffered at the hands of his mentor and even once it was out in the open, he refused to talk about it and rarely said when anything was wrong.

In a way, Spencer’s profiling senses never quite go off when they have sex. Derek will tense or blank look crosses his face and Spencer must be ready to analyze what’s gone wrong and how to de-escalate the situation.

The minefield is dangerous and the idea of hurting Derek is terrifying, but he’ll do anything to keep Derek around, no matter how difficult, for as long as Derek wants him.

*****

**justjasper - morgan/reid - "i was wrong"**

***

The tension inside him finally breaks on a Friday night in April. Derek takes a small risk, sliding his hand through Reid’s hair and leaning in.

Reid’s hand on his chest stops him from going any farther. “I don’t want this,” he says.

His eyes betray him, but Derek takes the words at face value, moves away and tries to move on.

***

It’s May and things are still a bit strained between them.

"There’s a film festival celebrating silent movies coming up," Reid says nonchalantly. "I wasn’t sure if you’d want to go, but if you do, I could get us tickets."

Derek has to swallow down the knot in his throat before saying yes.

***

There’s an early heat wave in June, a dry heat that makes it hurt to breathe and yet, Derek spends hours watching Reid beat the entire park at an impromptu chess tournament.

The light in his eyes when he smiles at Derek is brighter than the sun and completely worth it.

***

An ice cold beer after a day of renovation is a well needed respite, especially mid-July when the humidity is a force to be reckoned with.

It doesn’t help that his skin heats up when Reid is near. He’s been helping with the tiling of the kitchen for reasons unknown.

***

After an August softball game, they eat at a nearby pub, but it isn’t until they’re in the car that Reid whispers, “I was wrong.”

Derek isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean, so he sits quietly, waiting.

"I want this," Reid says, reminding him of what he hasn’t been able to forget, even after all these months. "I always did. I was just afraid of what would happen if it all fell apart."

"Then we won’t let it fall apart," Derek suggests.

Reid grins. “Good plan.”


End file.
